Deep
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Diantara kita, semuanya hanya kesalahan. RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deep © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OoC, Typo(s), ide pasaran, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu mengamati pemandangan seorang anak kecil yang bermain bola sendiri di taman. Baginya, pemandangan itu menarik, bahkan lebih menarik dari pada film favoritnya yang biasa ia putar di DVD rumahnya. Anak kecil itu masih sibuk dengan mainannya sendiri. Sesekali ia merengut kala bola yang ia mainkan jatuh dan menggelinding ke tempat yang jauh. Namun, seperti tak mengenal lelah, anak itu memungut bolanya dan bermain lagi. Tiba-tiba adegan anak kecil bermain bola berubah ketika seorang pria paruh baya datang dan memanggil anak kecil yang imut itu.

"Papa!"

Dan seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, pria paruh baya itu berjongkok, berbicara dan selanjutnya menggendong anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun itu. Si anak dengan bahagia berada di gendongan si ayah dan sesekali bercanda. Sang ayah pun tak keberatan dan terlihat bahagia dengan perilaku sang anak. Ia justru terlihat menikmati waktu bercandanya dengan putra kecilnya. Satu, dua, tiga, dan seterusnya, pemandangan keluarga kecil itu menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke—nama pria itu.

Sasuke menghela napasnya.

Lagi.

Mengapa akhir-akhir ini perasaan pria berusia 28 tahun itu begitu melankonis? Dia bukan lagi remaja yang sering mengalami galau, atau pun perasaan sakit ketika sedang diPHP seseorang. Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pria berusia 28 tahun dan sudah beristri. Istrinya cantik, lemah lembut dan penyayang. Sempurna bukan? Apalah yang harus membuat perasaan Sasuke menjadi tak karuan seperti ini? Tidak ada bukan?

Tiba-tiba si pria itu berpikir. Masa lalu. Masa lalu yang cukup ia sesali sekarang. Kenapa dulu ia begitu jahat hingga menolak karunia yang telah Tuhan berikan padanya? Mengapa dulu ia terlalu menuruti emosinya, bukannya berpikir jernih dan membiarkan hal yang telah terjadi adalah demi kebaikannya sendiri?

Lagi.

Ia hempuskan napasnya.

Apa jadinya anaknya sekarang, ya?

Apa dia sudah bisa berjalan?

Apa dia juga bisa memanggilnya, "Papa"?

Sasuke tertawa miris. Mengapa dia menjadi melankonis, sih? Seperti perempuan saja. Dia laki-laki, ia tak boleh membawa perasaannya.

"Bodoh," umpatan itu jelas terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan sebatang rokok dan sebuah pematik. Tanpa ragu dia menghidupkan pematiknya dan membakar ujung rokok yang sudah terselip di bibirnya.

Hisap.

Buang asapnya.

Kegiatan merokok seperti ini malah mengingatkannya dengan sang istri. Apa yang sedang istrinya lakukan? Apa dia sedang memasak makan malam untuknya? Atau dia sedang bertemu orang lain? Keh, Sasuke ingin tertawa. Sasuke bukanlah pria bodoh yang tidak mengetahui perubahan sikap sang istri. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan si Uchiha bungsu ini memperhatikan istrinya? Seingatnya dulu, ia bahkan tak pernah menganggap Hinata itu istrinya. Ya, mungkin mereka telah menikah, dan tubuhnya pun milik Hinata, tapi hatinya tetaplah milik orang lain, dan bukanlah si pemalu Hyuuga itu tentu saja.

Hinata

Dia mungkin orang paling keras kepala yang pernah Sasuke temui di dunia ini. Wanita itu begitu naif dan bodohkah sehingga berharap Sasuke akan mencintainya? Lupakan saja, hati Sasuke telah tertawan olah wanita lain.

Tapi sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Sasuke atau Hinata? Pertanyaan itu berbalik padanya sekarang, dan Sasuke benci itu. Ada setitik rasa amarah ketika ia mengetahui sang istri tengah dekat dengan orang lain. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia menunjukkan sikap posesifnya kepada sang istri. Ia malah berkata, "lakukanlah sesuka hatimu" pada istrinya yang pemalu.

Sekarang siapa yang bodoh, huh? Hinata atau dirimu, Sasuke?

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Sang istri 'sempurnanya' datang menyambut dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah luntur di wajahnya yang ayu. "Apa senyum ini yang biasa ia tunjukkan pad pria lain?" Sasuke mencoba menerka. Alih-alih bertanya, Sasuke malah berjalan lurus melewati istrinya lalu berhenti sebentar, menatap wajah cantik istrinya.

"Aku mau mandi. Siapkan air panasku."

"Baik, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Perasaan itu makin bergemuruh dalam diri Sasuke. Semakin hari terasa menyakitkan bagi pria yang hobi bermain basket tersebut. Dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak, tiba-tiba ia terbangun dengan perasaan resah luar biasa. Matanya mencari sosok istri yang tidur di sampingnya. Syukurlah Hinata ada di sampingnya. Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian di sore itu. Saat ia memandangi anak kecil yang bermain bola. Jika dia punya anak, mungkin ia akan seperti pria paruh baya itu, bermain dengan anaknya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sasuke menginginkan seorang keturunan hadir dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya. Ya, dia ingin anak. Sasuke ingin mempunyai anak yang lahir dari rahim Hinata dan menjauhkan istrinya dari pria itu.

Tapi semua itu tidak mudah. Hinata yang sekarang bukanlah Hinata yang dulu. Dan masa lalu mereka yang kelam tak pernah bisa lepas begitu saja, terutama bagi Hinata. Keadaan dulu begitu menyakitkan hati juga jiwanya. Dan Sasuke ikut andil besar atas rasa sakit yang Hinata dapatkan ketika mereka kehilangan bayi mereka.

Bayi sasuke.

Anak Sasuke.

Darah daging yang sempat ia tolak, ia sia-siakan kehadirannya. Dan Tuhan telah menghukumnya sekarang. Setelah bertahun-tahun kejadian itu berlalu, belum terlihat tanda-tanda Hinata mengandung. Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir, bukan begitu, Sasuke? Nikmatilah rasa itu sekarang. Rasakanlah rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatimu seperti yang Hinata rasakan dulu saat kau menolak bayi kalian.

"Aku menyesal, Hinata," bisikmu, namun istrimu tak mendengar karena ia telah lelap dalam tidurnya. Berkelana dalam alam mimpi yang menjanjikan ia kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan. Karena ketika ia terbangun nanti, ia hanya bisa engkau lukai perasaannya.

"Sungguh, aku menyesal. Aku ingin memulainya dari awal. Tapi apa bisa? Apa bisa kau berpaling padaku?"

Sasuke bergerak maju demi memeluk tubuh ringkih istrinya. Rumah tangganya kini sedang ada di ujung tanduk, dan semua ini salahnya. Salahnya jika menganggap Hinata akan terus mencintainya meskipun ia terus disakiti. Salah karena menganggap Hinata akan bertahan untuknya, bertahan demi rumah tangga yang sudah empat tahun ia bina. Ia sadar, Hinata mempunyai perasaan. Tak mungkin seorang wanita akan terus bertahan pada suami yang terus menyakiti perasaannya. Suatu saat ia pasti akan jenuh dengan di sinilah titik jenuh Hinata. Sasuke sadar, Hinata sudah pada batasnya untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Ia lelah karena Sasuke tak kunjung berpaling padanya. Kalau ada orang yang bilang cinta tak mengenal waktu, itu hanya ungkapan orang yang tak mengerti arti cinta. Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun. Itulah alasannya bertahan hingga sekarang. Namun, jika cinta yang ia punya hanya akan menyakiti, lebih baik ia mundur.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke, aku hamil."_

"_Apa kau bilang?"_

"_Aku hamil."_

"_Tidak mungkin!"_

.

.

.

**Halo ^^/**

**Maaf ya, saya datang malah membawa penpik yang ceritanya gaje ini. Padahal masih banyak utang penpik yang harus diselesaikan. Abis ngerjain tugas tiba-tiba pengen bikin penpik. Dan hasilnya kaya gini lah. Super abal, typo bertebaran u,u**

**Sebenarnya ini kisah nyata seseorang, yang aslinya bisa bikin saya nangis. Saya salut pada orang itu. Karena tidak banyak orang yang bisa bertahan pada posisinya. Tapi nyatanya dia tetap bertahan sampai sekarang #malahcurcol**

**Yosh! Terima kasih karena sudah mau mampir. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Salam,**

**Mitsuki Ota**


End file.
